Just Another Day At the Gyno
by elin2002
Summary: Kim goes to the doctor's office and finds someone unexpected...


**(I don't own PR or any of the characters involved I only own the plot.)**

_**(Kim's Point of View)**_

Sitting in the gynecologist's office waiting room is not the place I wanted to be on my day off. But I can't get my birth control refill with out an exam. Stupid insurance. Then of course when I get here they tell me that my doctor had to run off to deliver a baby. So now I am stuck seeing someone new to the practice but as I'm told is a very good doctor, I personally don't care if this person is a good doctor I want Dana to examine me but she's not here so I have to settle for this guy. He was new to the practice and supposedly a good friend of Dana's husband Carter from way back.

I'm nervous I don't know why but something tells me this is going to be an interesting visit. It's cold in here as I wait for the nurse to finish taking my vitals, and told me to put the paper gown on. Oh joy not only do I have to sit on paper but I have to wear it too. The only consolation to this whole thing is men have to go through something similar prostate exams; I smiled just thinking of that. After about 5 more minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah."

"Hi Miss Hart, I'm Dr. Oliver."

"Tommy?"

"Kim?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Oh my god."

"If you want I can have the nurse make another appointment with Dana."

"No that's okay. I don't really have the time to make another appointment. The only reason I'm doing this is because the stupid insurance company said I need the exam to get my birth control."

"Gotcha. So anything I should know before we start?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay when was your last period?"

"I remember when you used to whine about going to the store for maxis, you never wanted to know."

"I still technically don't, but I need the info for your chart." Said Tommy smiling.

"2 weeks, I feel bad Jase aggravated me and I punched him so hard in the arm I actually left a bruise."

"I know I saw it, he was joking around saying he wanted to get it tattooed saying 'Kim did this' with an arrow."

"He deserved it, I was trying to watch a movie and he showed up to raid my fridge, what got him punched was he came in and changed the channel on me."

"I would have punched him too. Now put your feet in the stirrups so we can get started." Said Tommy nervously.

"Wow, that's a change you used to like my feet on your shoulders, why are you so nervous, it's not like you never 'examined' me before." Said Kim with a smile.

"Different situations, the other times were to give you pleasure this time is to appease the insurance company."

"Well if you're still as good with your hands as you were back then feel free to accidentally slip."

"Kim…" Said Tommy shaking his head laughing.

"What? It's been a while."

"So I take it you're not seeing anyone."

"Nope, ohh geez what'd you do stick the instrument in the freezer."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah I'm seeing a part of you I thought I'd never see again."

"I'm being serious, are you?"

"No, I don't really have the time."

"Always an excuse. So how do you know Dana's husband?"

"He's a red, we met during the red mission."

"Wait Dana's husband is a ranger?!"

"Yeah, so is Dana, you didn't know?"

"Well I knew Dana was but not her husband."

"This might be a little uncomfortable."

"Okay, so later you wanna grab a cup of coffee or a movie?"

"That sounds awfully like a date, and I don't date patients."

"Well technically I'm Dana's patient so that's no problem. Come on just one date we used to do that well enough."

"Until you broke up with me."

"And I apologized for that, come on Tommy just a movie. It'll be completely innocent."

"Nothing with you is innocent, but I will go to a movie with you, and you are all set, I just have to write you prescription."

"Aww you didn't even slip any."

"Maybe if you play your cards right I'll slip later."

"Promise?"

"Maybe. Okay you can get dressed again. So everything looks great and you shouldn't need another exam for about 6 months or so."

"Good, so when do you get off?"

"Around when you do."

"I meant what time?"

"The first time or the second time?" 

"Tommy! What time do you want to go to the movies?"

"Oh well I'll pick you up at 7."

"I'll be ready, don't forget the condoms."

"You supply the place I'll supply the goods."

"Perv."

"You love it."

Tommy and I walked out of the room only to find Dana and one of the nurses standing there grinning like Cheshire cats.

"And just what are you ladies smiling about?" Asked Tommy.

"Nothing except you two should have fun at the movies." Said Dana.

"You heard that?"

"Well you guys were standing close enough to the door for us to hear it."

"Shouldn't you be delivering a baby right about now?"

"Fast delivery."

"Uh-huh I'll find out later, I'll see you tonight Tommy."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye Kim." Said Dana from behind me; I just flipped her off jokingly.

_**(General POV)**_

"Who's my next patient?"

"Oh think you should do something first." Said Dana.

"What?"

"Go straighten up I'll see your next one for you." Dana said glancing down briefly.

"Oh man, I'll be back."

Tommy went into his office and locked the door. He then sat down behind his desk and unzipped his jeans; his and Dana's practice was very informal so they were able to dress down. He gripped the arm of his chair with one hand and reached into his boxers with the other taking hold of his growing member. He started slowly not really believing this was happening in his office. He started thinking about his date with Kim that night and began to imagine it was her hand jerking him off not his own hand. His pace picked up as he continued to think about the things he could do with Kim that night. Soon he was going at a frantic pace and his breathing was becoming more erratic, he was holding back his moans as to not alert any one passing by his office. Finally after a couple minutes of the pace he was keeping he finished after releasing hard in his hand.

"Finally." Said Tommy cleaning up and zipping up his jeans. He washed his hands thoroughly and left his office.

"Gillian who's my next patient?"

"You don't have anymore Dr. Oliver." Gillian had only been there 2 weeks and didn't quite understand how informal they were.

"Gillian please call me Tommy, you don't have to call me Dr. Oliver."

"Okay."

"Okay so no more patients today. Tell Dana I'll be in my office finishing up some paperwork if she needs me."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Tommy once again retreated to his office and pulled out some files to go over before he decided to head home at 5.

"Hey Tommy wait up."

"Yes Dana."

"You forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

"This, have a fun night." Said Dana walking away.

"Dana!" Yelled Tommy laughing as he looked in the bag.

Tommy drove home the whole time thinking about the stuff sitting in the bag and what he could do with Kim later on that night, he started to get hard again, he quickly thought of something else, one solo jerk off session was enough for him.

"Rita and Zedd having sex." The thought of that immediately had the desired effect and it creeped him out at the same time. Tommy arrived home a short time later and walked into his house. It was 5:30 and he decided it was a little too early for him to get ready so he decided to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro what's up?"

"Hey, not much just got off work, you?"

"Just got home, waiting to get ready, I have a date in a couple hours, but I don't have to pick her up until 7."

"Cool, so what's she like?"

"Well she used to wear a lot of pink when we first met."

"Uh, bro Dana's married."

"Go a little further back."

"Billy's gonna kill you, for trying to hit on his wife man."

"Even further Jase."

"No, No? Bro you and Kim? How did that happen?"

"Dana played matchmaker or something like it, she said she had to deliver a baby and Kim was her next patient, so she asked me to take care of her. So I did and after some banter we decided to go out tonight."

"Wow, that's great man, so are you guys back together or just going out as friends?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow."

"You better well I'll let you go bro, good luck and remember condoms."

"Jase!" Yelled Tommy laughing as he heard dial tone.

Tommy jumped into the shower after his call to Jason. Tommy took a quick shower and got dressed, his style outside of work hadn't changed much but he still wanted to look a little different than he did in high school.

By 6:30 Tommy was ready to go get Kim; he knew she would be surprised when he showed up on time. He grabbed his wallet, keys and then double checked his wallet to make sure he had a couple condoms in there just in case. He wasn't going out with Kim tonight just so he could sleep with her. He genuinely loved Kim just as much as he did in high school if not more. Their simple flirtations in the office were enough for him to know that.

At 6:55 he pulled up in front of Kim's apartment building. Man was she going to be surprised when she noticed he was there early, it had never happened before when they were going out, in fact he was usually late, they had talked Kim's parents and his into judging their curfew by what time he picked up Kim, his parents were understanding. Kim's took a little convincing.

He finally arrived at Kim's apartment door and knocked. He heard frantic running and a lock coming undone before he came face to face with Kim who looked like she was only half way ready.

"Hey come on in." Said Kim.

"Hey are you ready to go. We did say 7 right?"

"Yeah, I'm just so used to you running late that I waited a little too long to start getting ready, just give me like 5 minutes and I'm all yours."

"Take your time, I'm in no rush."

"Good. So did you bring an extra change of clothes?"

"No why?"

"I just didn't think you'd want to do the walk of I've been out all night home in the morning."

"No I'm good with doing that walk, in fact I might tell Jase just to meet me at my place just so I have someone to show that walk to."

"He would go over just to see it too."

"So what movie do you want to see?" Asked Tommy.

"I don't know is there even anything good in the theaters?"

"I don't think so, how about this we go rent one and then grab dinner out?"

"Sounds good. Let me grab my purse real fast."

"Okay." Tommy was happy they would have dinner and then a quiet night in.

Tommy and Kim left her house a couple minutes later and walked to his jeep.

"I'm glad we're doing this Tommy, I mean I enjoy going out as much as the next person, but nothing beats a night just relaxing."

"I know, I was looking forward to seeing you tonight I just wasn't looking forward to sharing you with the population of Angel Grove."

"We'll have plenty of time to do that."

"Yes we will." Tommy said taking a hold of her hand.

A short time later Tommy pulled into the video store parking lot, and they walked into the store hand in hand.

"So what movie do you want to see in here?" Asked Tommy.

"How about _'Wild Hogs'_?"

"The motorcycle movie?"

"Yeah." Answered Kim.

"Okay, sounds good." Said Tommy grabbing the box, and picking up Kim's hand again. They walked up to the desk and got out his membership card.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day."

"Thanks."

They left the video store and got back into the jeep.

"So what kind of food are you in the mood for tonight?"

"I could go for some potato skins, honestly." Answered Kim.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I know a place, we can get a couple drinks and good food."

"Lead the way."

Tommy drove for a couple minutes before pulling up in front of a place that had a familiar name on the front. Bulkmeier's.

"You brought me to Bulk's place?"

"Yeah, trust me he makes the best food, after we eat, we can go back to one of our places and watch the movie."

"Okay."

Tommy and Kim got out of the jeep and entered the bar. It had come a long way from the small kiosk at the hotel where Tommy was staying when Andros called him about Serpentara.

"After you mi-lady."

"Thank you kind sir."

As they walked into the bar Tommy noticed not much had changed from the kiosk it once was. He looked over at the bar and noticed Bulk standing behind the bar with Skull sitting on the other side with a chess board between them, it wasn't the fact they were playing chess it was the pieces they were playing with, power ranger action figures.

"We should go say hi." Said Tommy as he walked up behind Skull. "You can use the green and capture the red, at least that's what I would do." He said as Kim laughed next to him.

"Thanks for the tip, buddy." Said Skull as he turned around.

"Holy shit, what are you guys doing here? Hey Bulkie, Tommy and Kimmie are here."

"Well, well, well do I have something to tell Jason next time I run into him?" Asked Bulk walking over.

"He already knows, how are you man?"

"Can't complain, business is good, you still a gynecologist?"

"They haven't kicked me out yet."

"So what can I get you guys on the house?"

"Bulk you don't have to do that, we didn't come here for that, Kim was just craving some potato skins."

"I know that, but I want to, so potato skins for Kimmie. What about you?"

"Chicken Tenders, with sweet and sour sauce if you've got it."

"Absolutely what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Corona for me, and Kim?"

"Mike's cranberry?"

"You got it, be back."

"Alright we're going to grab a table."

"Cool, I'll come find you guys." Answered Bulk.

Tommy and Kim found a table near the middle of the sitting area and Tommy pulled Kim's chair out for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tommy sat down across from her and soon after one of Bulk's workers brought their drinks to them. Kim started off the conversation.

"So besides med school what else have you been up to?"

"Pretty much just that school and work now."

"No unexpected trips to the moon?" Asked Kim carefully eyeing him.

"How did you hear about that?" Asked Tommy shocked that she knew about the Red's mission.

"I have my sources."

"Your sources huh?"

"Okay I was at Jason's when you called. That's why he was late. I wouldn't let him out of the door until he told me where he was going. I was literally on his back until he got on his bike." Said Kim as Tommy laughed imagining it.

"I'm serious I was getting a piggy back ride until he got on Beckie Ann."

"I still can't believe he named the bike."

"That's Jase for you."

A couple minutes later Bulk had a waitress bring over their food and another round of drinks for them.

"Thanks, so after we leave here what do you want to do?" Asked Tommy.

"You."

"Huh." Asked Tommy after practically chocking on his beer.

"You asked me what I wanted to do after we left here and I said you."

"Okay just as long as I heard you correctly."

"So do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Sleep with me?"

"Absolutely, this is going to sound crazy but I've missed sleeping with you."

"I've missed you too." Said Kim seriously.

The two friends sat there and joked around for a little while and finished off their food and drinks occasionally sharing they're food with each other.

Bulk and Skull watched from the bar and knew Tommy and Kim were now back together.

"Oh I'm full." Said Kim with a smile.

"Where do you put it all?" Asked Tommy with a laugh.

"In my stomach, and then I work out all week to counteract it." Said Kim.

"Well let's get going we have some important things to do tonight."

"Yeah, like each other, so your place or mine?" Asked Kim.

"Which is closest?"

"Yours I think."

"Sounds good."

They walked up to the bar and paid Bulk, much to his dismay. And then said goodbye to the guys.

"10 bucks says she's pregnant in six months."

"I'll take that bet." Said Bulk.

Tommy helped Kim into the jeep and ran around to the driver's seat.

"You ready Beautiful?"

"Oh yeah." Said Kim taking a hold of Tommy's hand and moved it to her lower region. "Can you feel that, that's what you do to me." She said as he felt her soaked panties.

"Well then we need to get to my place fast so I can feel that with more than just my hand."

"I want to feel you fingers right now." Said Kim as she carefully removed her panties as to not draw attention to the other drivers. She then took Tommy's hand and guided it to her vaj-jay. Tommy didn't need any more coaxing than that as he slid two fingers into Kim's folds.

"Oh god, keep going."

Tommy obeyed Kim and brought her over all while trying to keep an eye on the road. He quickly pulled into his driveway. And Kim opened her eyes from the orgasm.

"Tommy what are we doing at your parent's house?"

"My parents don't live here, they retired and now travel around in an RV. I bought it from them, when I graduated from med school."

"Cool."

Tommy and Kim walked into the house and Tommy turned on a light switch in the living room.

"Wow, Tommy this place looks great."

"Thanks, I decide the floral couch really didn't work in here after I painted and also it was more my mom's style than mine."

"I agree, so do you sleep in your old room or your parents'."

"My parent's but I totally redid it."

"Cool. Why don't we go upstairs pop in the movie and maybe do some other things?" Said Kim running her hands up Tommy's chest.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Said Tommy leaning down and going to work on Kim's neck. His hands moved to the back of her dress where the zipper was located and slowly pulled it down. She pulled her arms out of the straps and let the fabric pool at her feet, leaving her in only in her bra as her panties were somewhere in the jeep. Kim's hands moved to undo Tommy's shirt and then his pants. Tommy was soon left in only his boxers. His hands moved to breasts and started to massage them.

"Ohh god take it off." Said Kim referring to her bra that she was still wearing. Tommy obeyed and quickly removed the last barrier between him and Kim as his boxers had just been moved to the floor. Tommy quickly picked Kim up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her upstairs to his room.

"Totally different than the last time we did this in here." Said Kim briefly breaking the kiss and then latching on to his lips again. Tommy carefully lowered Kim to the bed and climbed on himself.

"What do you want Beautiful?" he whispered.

"Just you feeling me all over inside and out." Said Kim also in a whisper.

"Anything for you." Tommy reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Some how Kim got enough strength and flipped them so she was on top. She took the condom from Tommy's hand and carefully rolled it on to Tommy's enlarged member.

"Ohh."

"I'm sure that feels good baby, but I have more than that planned for you."

"Well we should stop talking and get on with it." He said grabbing her hips and flipping them back over.

"Ahh!" Yelled Kim surprised and started laughing.

Tommy got in between her legs and gently rubbed them. As he did that he slowly guided his erect member towards Kim's center. She felt the tip start to enter her and she moved her hips to welcome him.

"Soon Tommy was all the way in they were moving at a frantic pace in order to bring each other to euphoria.

"Oh god Tommy! I'm so close just a little more, oh god, keep… going oooohh."

"I'm almost there oh Kim!" Kim jerked her hips up and Tommy came instantly.

"Oh my god." Said Tommy as he collapsed half on Kim and half on the bed.

"That was amazing." Said Kim.

"It's always amazing with you."

"You say that to all the girls that let you examine them."

"Only the ones I've been in love with since I was 16."

"So is this us being back together or just a one time thing?" Asked Kim now laying on Tommy and drawing circles on his chest.

"Kim you move in here tomorrow, if you wanted to."

"Really? Well good because after sex like that you won't be getting rid of me that easily or anytime soon."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Tommy and Kim laid there content, in what they had just established with each other.

"So do you want to watch the movie now?" Asked Kim.

"Sure but you're going to have to move so I can get up."

"No stay here, I'm comfy."

"If I don't get up no movie."

"Okay if I must move I will."

Kim moved to the pillow and watched Tommy get up.

"You are giving me a great show."

"I'm glad you approve." Said Tommy.

He returned to the bed after setting up the film and Kim returned to her spot on his chest. He hit play and the movie started to play. Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head, something he always used to do when he was content.

They watched the movie and laughed through the whole thing. After it was over the new/old couple settled into sleep after their tiring activities.

_**(Several months later)**_

"Tommy I'm home!"

"Hey Beautiful." He said as he came up and kissed her.

"Don't 'hey Beautiful' me, your child is sitting on my bladder and making me go every 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kim was now 7 months pregnant and while she was enjoying the pregnancy, having the baby on her bladder was not pleasant. The couple was having a boy to be named Tristan Thomas. Every one in the ranger family were excited for them. Tommy and Kim decided that they would wait to get married until after Tristan was born, they said they didn't need a piece of paper to show that they were committed to not only each other but to their growing family.

The End 


End file.
